User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 2 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 3 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Magician Sokaris please! do not edit my creations! sure--Modo assalto 00:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :OK!--Modo assalto 00:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Position I am trying to get us admins working on a specific area. As such, I plan on working on templates and creating stuff to make our new users more informed and attracted to this website. Steriaca plans on reviewing the cards, as in looking for mistakes in card lore and such. We might need two of those, so you can join him in that area, or you can choose something different. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Since you chose to be spam detail, here might be a useful tool. I tend to use it when deleting pages. I think you might like it. The manual is located here. Hope you like it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Exodia Cards Dmaster wanted us to decide who's going to make which Elite Disciple cards. He says he wants to do the head, but that either of us could pick and he'd take what's left. So which one did you want to make? The arms, legs, or head? --Bluedog (Talk) 21:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) HAHA HAHA! You finally admitted it! (2. That's how you see yourself here...cleaning up other people's crap.) “Kinda like a maid or something, cleaning bad pages off the wiki.”. That is awesome XD. Oh, btw, there is this wikipedia maid image thing if you would rather have that as your avatar. Just look up Wiki-chan I think. PS. answer this Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Call yourself a butler who...you know what the maid. XD And no I don't want to know, but if it makes you feel better inside, not down there INSIDE, then sure. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: who is Arima Senne? I know I should have never shown you Joyful Maid... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) *** It's because of Joyful Maid I know can get 4 from 2 and 2. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WHY??? why all my cards are getting deleted? talk about deceptions... geez... there were good ideas there! oh man... Some Cleanup I have decided that we dont need Template:CardTable2. I am busy working on the beginner's manual and organizing this site so that everyone knows the rules and the consequences. I will soon introduce a userbox for admins to put on a user's talk page when they violate a rule. A list of card's using Template:CardTable2 is here. Do not delete the actual Template though. I want to take a further look at that later. Thanks. P.S.: Just so you know, that bot i was talking about would help nicely. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Just a note, when doing this, transfer any extra data on a CT2 card to the talk page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: I take it you should come on at 6pm ( probably 6pm-9pm (CST), 7pm-10pm (EST) )? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC)